1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a freestanding mailbox cover which is designed to drape over a streetside mailbox without inhibiting functionality. More particularly, it is concerned with a mailbox cover which aids in protecting a mailbox from the elements and provides a base for receiving ornamental indicia thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Freestanding mailboxes, as used herein, are of the type long used in rural areas and more frequently in suburban locations which are positioned adjacent a street or road and are elevated on a post or the like to permit mail delivery from a vehicle. The mailbox commonly includes a door which may be opened to place mail within the mailbox and a flag which may be raised to signal the mailman that outgoing mail is contained in the mailbox. While the mailbox, door and flag vary as to shape and location, a typical mailbox positioned on a roadside post includes a rounded upper surface, a hinged door pivotal from the bottom, and a flag pivotally mounted on one side of the box.
While many people have decorated their mailboxes, these efforts have primarily concentrated on permanent presentations such as painting the box, adding ornaments, or using different types of posts or other supports. Seasonal decorations have been largely limited in character to garlands or other discrete decorations. While many of these decorative efforts have been unique, eye-catching and attractive, they have failed to cover and protect the mailbox inside. Moreover, they have been relatively expensive and difficult to affix. Furthermore, such ornaments have little capability for providing a display of indicia thereon, and have not decorated the area including both the post and the mailbox itself.